User blog:MustacheUnicorn64/Dance Moms 1/4 Quiz :)
Hey guys so I just saw this on tumblr (credit to dancerreblogs) and I really wanted to do it so yeah. If any of you want to do it too, just copy and paste mine into a blog post of your own and bold your answers. 1) Which Maddie solo do you want to see re-performed now? : A) Disappear : B) Reflections : C) Angel : D) Breaking Down Walls/Leaving Berlin 2) Which Chloe solo do you want to see re-performed now? : A) Dream on a Star : B) Silence : C) The Raven : D) About Mother 3) Which other solo do you want to see re-performed? : A) Look at me Now : B) Dancing Barefoot : C) '20s Scat : D) Creme de la Creme 4) Which trio would you like to see? : A) Maddie, Kalani, Chloe : B) Maddie, Kalani, Kendall : C) Nia, Mackenzie, Kendall : D) Maddie, Mackenzie, Kendall 5) Which duet would you like to see? : A) Mackenzie and Chloe : B) Nia and Maddie : C) Maddie and Mackenzie : D) Nia and Mackenzie 6) Which group dance theme do you want to see on the show? : A) '80s Disco : B) Clowns/Freak show (being proud of who you are) : C) The pressure to be perfect : D) Magicians 7) Which is the most underrated group dance? : A) Twilight : B) Sinful : C) Angels and Demons : D) Free the People 8) Favorite dance featuring Payton? : A) The Huntress : B) Lift You Up : C) What Goes Around : D) Girlz Night Out 9) Favorite group dance with a message? : A) The Last Text : B) Children with Guns (Runaways) : C) Living with the Ribbon : D) Where Have all the Children Gone? 10) Favorite season of Dance Moms? : A) Season 1 : B) Season 2 : C) Season 3 : D) Season 4 11) Favorite white costume? : A) Angel : B) Baby Mine : C) Head Over Heels : D) Your Dream Will be my Dream 12) Favorite blue costume? : A) Dream on a Star : B) Quicksand : C) The One : D) Open Waters 13) Favorite black costume? : A) Unchained : B) Hear No Evil : C) Creme de la Creme : D) Owe You Nothing 14) Favorite beige costume? : A) Wreck It : B) Born to Dance : C) A Dancer is Born : D) Piece of my Heart 15) Favorite prop? : A) Fantastic - fans : B) Reputation - umbrella : C) City of Angels - sofa : D) Pink Lemonade - hats 16) Favorite Candy Apples dance? : A) Machine Lines : B) Wide Eyes : C) Voodoo : D) Four Seasons 17) Favorite duet pairing? : A) Maddie and Chloe : B) Chloe and Paige : C) Maddie and Kendall : D) Kendall and Kalani 18) Favorite trio? : A) Maddie, Kendall, Chloe : B) Maddie, Paige, Chloe : C) Paige, Mackenzie, Nia : D) Chloe, Brooke, Paige 19) Most entertaining trio? : A) We Believe : B) Girl Fun : C) Buckle Up : D) Hear No Evil, See No Evil, Speak No Evil 20) Favorite ‘nice Abby’ moment? : A) Talk with Chloe at Lake Tahoe : B) Ice Cream! : C) At her Florida Home : D) Comforting the girls when upset about their mother 21) Favorite National winning dance? : A) Manhattan : B) The Diary of Anne Frank : C) Silence : D) Killer Bee 22) Favorite National winning dance? 2 : A) Black Swan : B) This is my Beauty : C) The Last Text : D) Home Again 23) Which group do you want the full version of? : A) Home Again : B) Black and Blue : C) I See the Kite Flying : D) Head Over Heels 24) Which solo do you want the full version of? : A) Dance Doctor : B) Another Season : C) You Don’t Know Me : D) Red Queen Category:Blog posts